terra_incognitafandomcom-20200215-history
Erwin Oscuro
Appearance A half elf with ash blonde hair and lavender eyes, wearing splint mail, a shield with the symbol of Tyr and battleaxe. Personality Has a fear of meeting an early end, but at the same time feels compelled to save others. Kind, but finding justice his own ways. He seeks a way so save Verdania from some evil that has befallen it at any cost. Family/Origins Erwin and Arlan was raised by his human mother, Zalea. Their father that left when they were young, sending money to them. From what Erwin could piece together, his father was elven nobility that had an illicit relationship and had to break it off. They grew up in a village east of the Mirewood Forest. One day Erwin, Arlan and Zalea were traveling to Lumenhold to sell their goods when they were beset by Twig Blights. All hoped seemed lost until a squadron of paladins came and dove them off. Ever since then Erwin aspired to be a paladin. Fast forward 10 years, and he has became a paladin after training at the age of 20 and joining the ranks at 25. He is an exemplary officer of the watch keeping the peace in this medium sized town, healing injuries and diseases, helping keep the local wolf population down and occasionally wrestling a drunk to sober up. Arlan didn't have the same inclination and became a scribe. Mother stayed in the village, they visit and send letters monthly. Character Sheet http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=603569 Journal Zero -Today I was taking lunch on the inn's steps when a ragged group of people showed up, an elf with daggers(Pang), and 1/2 orc with a huge axe(Kodran), an elven man with a quarterstaff(Iorven) and a human woman(Prose) of the cloth showed up. They were carrying 1/2 a body(Kip) and a stone statue'(Lynn)'. After asking if the needed help, I directed them to a local church and learned that a basilisk worshiped by a strange cultist had befallen them and they paid a weighty price for their success. The were looking for help destoning their party member and resurrecting their other party member. The member of the clergy that could help them hadn't returned and was just a days travel away to a familiar town, Lakeview. I accompanied them with the pretext of a missing persons report, and I wanted to see the countryside. When we got to Lakeview, it was a grotesque house of horrors. The villagers had been killed and some undead ghost was controlling them to attack the cleric we were looking for. We rushed to save him and were in combat. The ghostly creature came up and grabbed me and I fell my consciousness leave me as dark energies coursed thru me draining my vitality. Then through force of will to avenge these innocent, I woke up on my last legs and smited him with all my strength. Against then a undead villager took a swing at me and I recognized him, the innkeeper who would pour pints, as I was hit again and went down. I felt like my strength was leaving me until I woke up seeing the face of the woman of the cloth named Prose stuff a nasty mushroom down my throat. We saved the cleric but he was unconscious for some reason Afterwords I wondered, those people could have been me if I hadn't had a party to protect me. Whatever happened to Helm protecting the weak? I do not fear death, but rather a untimely one. Nothing could have prepared me for seeing the undead, something only talked about, nothing I had seen before. We checked the houses for clues, hunkered down of the night after checking the houses for clues. Aren't the templar's supposed to stop such horrors from happening? We spent the night there ['Entry'1 ] '''We checked Slythe's house and found a hidden altarsymbol of snake and sword. Then the next morning we went back to water's edge. Found a strange girl girl sophia on the way back. Reunited her with her father boris. Then made my report of the undead and '''lakeview needing to be razed. It was a long 2 days I was gone from water's edge. I need a drink. 2 Left for dr feel good to revive kip, she said she wanted 1k and a body, and said there were bandits around. Attacked the bandits, killed one, turns out there were vigilantes. [Entry 3] 'The vigilantes tried to get their revenge but nothing happened. I tried some potions that Claire has and from what I heard it gave some shocking results, one of which turned me blue. Claire turned me teal instead. Woke up missing some flesh which I suspect claire or prose did. Also met Roderick and the right of order. They were taking on a templar stronghold and said there were undead armies in northern verdania. ['Entry 4'''] Got back to water's edge for some supplies. Also got boris, a former noble to join us in '''lumenhold to see his family. Met some strange people who claimed to be "associated" with my brother. Went to meet up with them and they attacked. Took a symbol and a glowing orb from them and got beat up pretty bad. Next time will ask claire, kodran or Boris to help out [Entry 5'''] -Met my brothers friends with Kodran this time, we won(he left me behind to die. On the trip to '''lumenhold, got attacked by gnolls with a bait of money and almost died. Met veritas, a "champion of love", An girl with the elements, she joined us. Then got to lumenhold to see boris. His sister is missing. White robed cultists and murders around. [Entry 5.5] Met an elf named faren who explained that Lady Loxarian frequented the Endless Revelry. And that the murders had blood magic involved. Tried to get into the endless revelry with Prose and failed due to not having the right dress code. 6- Has not existed but has been written in his mind. Talk to Knight Commander Tarkus, got a writ to poke around in lady Lox's house. Found that she tried to be a god to the cultists in white. Went to help elemental girl(veritia) stop the murders. Found versalia(murderer) and her 6 legged "pets". Killed the pets and beat her unconscious. She is a worshiper of Shar, and killed a worshipper of selune. Currently facing off as we want to drag her to prison. Picked up some jewels.Category:Player characters